Common autonomous gardening vehicles like lawnmowers typically comprise an amount of sensors for providing detection of environmental data, which allow controlling the vehicle so that possible obstacles in the terrain are recognised and avoided. Moreover, an autonomous lawnmower typically moves according to a random path over the terrain to be mown, wherein a defined area of the terrain is mown in a given time period. That time period is comparatively lengthy as the mower moves several times (random like) over identical terrain sections, whereby other parts of the terrain are reached for the first time very later on.
Additionally, a mower using a mapping functionality for gathering positional information of the terrain is known from WO 2007/051972. The positional information is derived on basis of images of the terrain captured by a camera which is mounted on the mower.
Furthermore, existing gardening vehicle or lawnmowers are designed mainly for cutting of plants or mowing of grass in the terrain or the like independent from particular conditions of the respective terrain, particularly independently from if ground or a plant is dried out or if a terrain section comprises high humidity and thus plant growth is impossible or aggravated. Thus, respective terrain sections are treated by the gardening vehicle, wherein the bad terrain conditions are maintained and no improvement with view to plant growth is provided. I.e. a lawnmower for instance is driven over such terrain sections on each mowing cycle irrespectively of the terrain conditions or without taking further actions in order to provide terrain improvement.
Moreover, according to autonomous lawnmower but also for alternative gardening vehicles known from prior art, working areas of such mowers or vehicles are defined by kind of wires which are embedded in the ground. The mower or vehicle comprises a wire detection unit for detecting approaching or reaching a respective terrain section with the wire (under which the wire is installed), wherein specified controlling commands enable to direct the lawnmower in a direction as to no more approaching the wire or to move away from the wire. For providing such a limitation of movement of the mower the wire has initially to be buried belowground in defined depth. Therefore, preparation of the terrain for a respective autonomous lawnmower is quite time consuming and related to environmental intrusions.